


talking about girls

by ShieldofPallas



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Makoto is a useless lesbian, ann is a slightly less useless bisexual, set sometime after okumura's palace and before the end of the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldofPallas/pseuds/ShieldofPallas
Summary: Makoto is nervous about having a crush on Haru. Ann tries to give her some advice.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto & Takamaki Ann, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	talking about girls

“God, I’m so gay,” Makoto groaned, her head in her hands.

“I know,” Ann said soothingly from across the table. “But I don’t think you asked me to hang out with you just to tell me something we all already know.”

“I don’t think everyone knows…” Makoto muttered.

“Makoto, I love you and you’re one of my best friends, but I’m positive our entire friend group knows how gay you are. Even Ryuji has noticed,” Ann told her.

“Even Ryuji?” Makoto squeaked.

“Remember the time you saw me kissing Shiho and said ‘hot’ out loud?” Ann asked. “Or the time in Hawaii when you saw a cute girl on the beach and ran into a palm tree?”

“Ok, I get it,” Makoto said, blushing furiously.

“Was there any particular reason you brought up how gay you are, or was it just an observation?” Ann asked.

Makoto took a sip of her tea and nodded. “I brought it up because…” she paused and took a deep breath “…I have a crush on someone. A girl.”

Ann’s face lit up with delight. “Oh my gosh, Makoto, I’m so excited for you!” she said. “And I know I’ve been making fun of you a lot, but of course you have a crush on a girl. You might be the only member of our team who could challenge Yusuke for the title of most gay.”

“Thanks, I think,” Makoto said.

“You have to tell me more,” Ann said. “Does she go to our school? Do I know her?”

Makoto took another sip of her tea and looked to be steeling her nerves. “Yes, she goes to our school and you know her,” she admitted.

“Well, that narrows it down quite a bit,” Ann said with a mischievous smile. “Do you want me to start guessing or do you want to just tell me?”

“The number of girls at our school whom we both know isn’t very high,” Makoto said, “so I’ll just tell you. I have a crush on Haru.”

Ann clapped her hands together in excitement. “I’m so happy for you, Makoto! When are you going to ask her out?”

The student council president’s eyes widened with panic. “I-I don’t know about t-that,” she stammered.

“C’mon Makoto, why not?” Ann asked sweetly.

“I…” Makoto began, “I… don’t want to mess anything up. I mean, I don’t even know if Haru likes girls like that, and even if she does, what if she doesn’t like me like that?”

“Makoto, I promise you, there is no way any girl who likes girls wouldn’t like you,” Ann responded.

“Really?”

“You’re pretty, Makoto, you just need more self-esteem,” Ann told her. “Haru also has seen what you do In the Metaverse. Don’t tell my girlfriend I said this, but seeing you punch shadows is pretty hot.”

Makoto laughed and blushed at her friend’s compliment. “I’m just so scared to mess up our friendship,” she admitted. “Even if it’s not romantic, I’d rather still have her in my life.”

“I get that, I really do,” Ann replied, “but things are going to change whether you tell her or not. Your friendship with her can’t stay the same if you’re just hopelessly pining after her. If you don’t tell her, would you be there for her if she fell for someone else? Trust me, you’ll feel much better in the long run if you tell her.”

“How did you ask Shiho out?” Makoto asked. “I’ve only known Haru for a few months, and the two of you have been best friends since middle school.”

“It was hard to work up the courage,” Ann admitted, “but I almost lost her once. There was no way I was going to lose her again. I knew that even if she turned me down, she would still be my friend. Of course, that was no guarantee, but I think I know her pretty well by now. Is the prospect of a relationship with Haru worth exposing yourself to the possibility of rejection?”

Makoto was silent for a moment before asking: “What if she says no and it messes up the phantom thieves?”

“Shit, Makoto, I don’t know,” Ann told her. “I don’t think Haru is the type of person to let something like that push the two of you apart. If I know anything about her, it’s that she cares about her friends, and that definitely includes you.”

“You’re right,” Makoto admitted. “I’m just… making excuses. I know I’ve told you this before, but I didn’t have many friends before I met you and the others. I’m just so scared that I’ll fuck all this up somehow because I can’t control being a disaster lesbian.”

Ann laughed. “And I’m a slightly less disastrous bisexual, but I’ve made it this far. Now go get her. You’re Makoto Nijima, remember? Student council president and badass phantom thief.”

“Thanks, Ann, for all of this. I’m going to do it. I’m going to ask Haru out.”

“I’m really proud of you, Makoto,” Ann told her. “I know you’re going to do great. Just don’t freak out. You can do this.”

Makoto nodded. “I’m going to call her and ask, but I don’t want to do it here. Thank you again, Ann.”

“Let me know how it goes,” Ann said with a laugh.

* * *

“Hi babe,” Ann said as Shiho opened the door for her. “Sorry I’m a bit late, I was helping out a friend.”

“It’s no problem,” her girlfriend responded. “Is everything ok?”

“Yep,” Ann nodded as she entered the apartment. “My friend just needed advice on asking out a girl.”

Shiho laughed. “Your friend doesn’t know that you tripped getting off of the subway on the way to our first date because you were too busy staring at me, right?”

“No, because no one will ever hear about that,” Ann responded. “And out of our whole friend group, I’m the only one in a relationship, so naturally I was the one to ask.”

“Wait, Akira and Yusuke aren’t dating?” Shihio asked as she sat down on the couch.

“Nope,” Ann told her as she joined her girlfriend on the couch. “They’re even worse than Makoto. I mean my friend.”

“Wait,” Shiho said with surprise, “Makoto Nijima needed your help to ask out a girl? The student council president of Shujin is gay and needs your help to ask someone out?”

“You don’t need to sound so surprised that I helped her,” Ann pouted. “And yes, that Makoto.”

Right on cue, Ann’s phone chimed. “I hope that’s her texting with good news,” she said as she unlocked the smartphone. Her screen displayed one new message.

 **Makoto:** She said yes

Ann let out of squeal of delight as she read the text.

“I take it that was her?” Shiho laughed.

“My girl got herself a girlfriend!” Ann said by way of confirmation. “Hey, Shiho?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
